


Meant to Be

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have been them, so Ron makes it so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.  
>  Day Seventeen prompt(s) used: If you kiss me I'll be quiet for you, Forget, humor, spellbound  
> Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
> Kink: Lingerie
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Meant to Be

~

As Hermione shifted restlessly on the bed, Ron straddled her. “Forget about anyone finding us,” he whispered, his fingers going to the buttons on her blouse. “I took care of that.” He winked, trying for humour. “They actually think I’m studying.”

Hermione mewled, making Ron smile. “I knew you’d approve.” He parted her blouse, sucking in a breath as her underwear was revealed. “Gorgeous. I can’t wait to see you in the lingerie I brought.” 

Hermione’s eyes went wide. 

“Bloody hell, you have spectacular tits.” Ron traced the shape of her breasts with the pads of his fingers. “You are so beautiful.” 

Hermione shifted, her cries getting louder.

“Shh!” said Ron, looking over his shoulder. “I have neighbours.” He sighed. “Look, if I kiss you, will you be quiet for me?”

Hermione didn’t reply, so Ron, deciding she was too overcome with passion to answer, he leaned in, kissing her. Drawing back panting, he groaned, reaching for his trousers. “Sorry, but I just can’t wait. You’re too beautiful.” 

Hermione’s head was shaking back and forth. She was clearly overcome with passion, and fingers shaking, Ron pressed her thighs apart. Her knickers ripped as he pawed at them, but since Hermione didn’t seem worried, neither did he. 

Lining himself up, Ron thrust into her, groaning as her walls clung to his cock. “Oh, fuck,” he gasped as he moved. “You feel so good. I can’t—” And after only a few more thrusts he was coming inside her, pumping his seed deep. 

Breathing hard, he collapsed on top of her, only shifting when he caught his breath. Rolling off her, he stared up at the ceiling. “See?” he whispered. “This is how things are meant to be.”

Beside him, a single tear trickled from the corner of Hermione’s eye. Since she was bespelled, she couldn’t speak, but her chest heaved with effort as she tried to make louder noises, to escape her bonds. 

Sighing, Ron reached for his wand. “One day you’ll see things my way,” he said, and, waving his wand, put her to sleep. When her eyes finally closed, he relaxed, running his hand over her body possessively, playing with her tits, sliding a couple of fingers inside her, biting his lip as he felt how wet she was from his come still inside her. 

She’d come around, he decided. She had to.

Pulling out the lingers he’d purchased specifically for her, he dressed her, standing back to admire the way the blue satin hugged her curves.

By the time the knock came at his door, Ron had cleaned himself up and, with a quick look at the bed, made sure Hermione was still unconscious before throwing a blanket over her.

Going to the door, he opened it, smiling at Harry. “Hey, mate. How are you?” 

“Have you seen Hermione?” Harry asked, looking worried. “No one’s heard from her in a couple of days and we’re getting concerned.” 

“We?” Ron made a face. “Who, you and Krum?”

Harry sighed. “Don’t be like that.”

Ron stared at him for a moment. How could he _not_ be like that? He exhaled. “No.” He shook his head. “I’ve no idea where she is.” 

“Oh.” Harry’s shoulder slumped. “I really thought—”

“What?” Ron asked, arms crossed over his chest. “That she’d be here?” He laughed bitterly. “We broke up, remember? She chose Krum and not me.” 

Harry ran a hand through his hair. “Right. Sorry. Maybe I’ll check with Ginny, see if she knows where she is.” 

“Or you could ask Krum again,” Ron said, tone snide. 

“Yeah, I’ll check with him, see if she popped up.” Harry smiled. “What are you up to, anyway?” He craned his neck to look into the flat, but Ron blocked him. 

“It’s a mess, sorry.” Ron shrugged. “Studying, remember? Those Auror exams won’t pass themselves.” 

“True enough,” Harry laughed. “See you later, then. I’ll let you know when we find Hermione.” 

“Great,” said Ron as he left. “You do that.” 

Walking back into his flat, he saw the blanket moving, and, pulling it off, he smiled down at a now awake Hermione. “Now,” he said, hands going to his belt buckle, “where were we?” 

~


End file.
